Koi No Kajitsu
by LeeJunra1001
Summary: ONE SHOOT. (Terinspirasi dari lagu SCANDAL) Berkat suruhan Heechul,Kyuhyun bertemu dengan seorang pegawai toko buah dan langsung menyukainya pada pandangan pertama. KYUMIN FF/BOYS LOVE/TYPOS/DLDR. Please Read ATTENTION *bow*


**KOI NO KAJITSU (LOVE FRUIT)**

**KYUMIN FANFICTION!**

**Main Cast : **KyuMin (Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin)

**Genre : **Romance,Drama,Family,Humor.

**Rating **: T

**Credit/Author : **Lee Junra or Cho Minhyun

**WARNING! : **BL! . TYPOS . AU . BAD EYD . Not! Interest. ONE SHOOT.

**A/N : **Fanfict ini terinspirasi dari lagu band jepang favorit saya. **SCANDAL – Koi no Kajitsu. **Di album Indie mereka di Yah! Yah! Yah! Hello SCANDAL.

**Happy Reading.  
**_**Don't Like Don't Read!**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

Kediaman keluarga Cho dipinggir kota Nowon-gu,tampak sunyi seperti biasa. Dibalik jendela besar terletak dilantai dua,terlihat seorang _Namja _pucat berambut ikal _dark brown _tengah berkutat pada laptopnya. Rupanya,pemuda itu terlalu asik dengan dunianya bermain bersama koleksi-koleksi _game_nya.

"Kyuhyun!"

Terdengar seruan seorang _yeoja _memanggil seseorang didalam kediaman itu. Namun si _namja _tampak menghiraukannya,masih asik dengan dunia _gamer_nya.

"Yak! Kyuhyun jelek!"

Seruan kedua terdengar kembali,lebih kencang dari yang tadi. Tapi tetap saja si _Namja _masih menghiraukannya.

"CHO KYUHYUN! KAU DENGAR PANGGILANKU TIDAK,SIH?!"

"AKU DENGAR,_LADY CAT._ KAU PIKIR AKU TULI?!" _Namja _yang ternyata bernama Kyuhyun itu segera mem-_pause_ _game_nya. Kyuhyun tolehkan kepalanya ke belakang,kearah pintu kamarnya. Terlihat seorang wanita berparas cantik namun tatapannya yang tampak judes tengah berkacak pinggang. Perutnya terlihat membesar,wanita cantik itu tengah mengandung dengan usia lima bulan kehamilan. "Ada apa kau kemari,nek lampir?"

"Gaahh berani-beraninya kau mengejek _noona_-mu sendiri!" wanita cantik yang ternyata bernama Cho Heechul yang sekarang sudah berganti nama marga menjadi Tan Heechul itu menghampiri adik laki-lakinya,Kyuhyun. Tangan halusnya menjitak kepala adiknya dengan penuh kasih sayang/?.

"Aduh! Iya-iya baginda ratu Tan Heechul yang cantik. Ada perlu apa kau kemari huh?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan penuturan kata yang—pura-pura—sopan sambil menampilkan _fake smile_nya.

"Aku minta tolong. Belikan aku buah nanas.. ya ya ya?" pinta Heechul dengan mata yang seperti seekor kucing betina tengah memelas.

Kyuhyun mendengus nafas berat. Lagi-lagi noona-nya itu ngidam lagi. Ia menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada,memandang kakak perempuannya sinis, "Minta sama suami mu sana!"

"Ish,_Pabo. _Hannie sedang pergi ke Cina. Dan.. bukannya Ia memintamu untuk menjagaku dan menuruti permintaanku kepadamu selama Ia berada di Cina,adikku yang jelek?" ucap Heechul dengan tatapan meremehkan. _Skakmat! _Kyuhyun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi,entah hilang kemana jurus mulut pedasnya itu. Heechul menampilkan seringai kemenangannya.

"Ya. Ya. Ya. Aku akan membelikanmu nanas,_noona _cantik!" Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri dari kursi belajarnya,segera menyabet kunci motornya, "_Noona _jangan macam-macam dirumah. Jangan lagi mencabut sembarang stop kontak laptop ku,awas saja kau!" semburnya dengan wajah bete.

"Nah begitu dong. Mwaah~ Mwaah~" kebiasan Heechul kalau sudah senang,Ia selalu mengecup-ngecup wajah orang yang membuatnya senang,adiknya sendiri salah satu korbannya. Kyuhyun segera mendorong pelan _noona_-nya itu menjauh.

Yah. Beginilah hubungan kakak beradik yang sama-sama keras kepala dan berotak _evil_.

.

.

.

_**Dunia ini sangat besar  
Dan hari itu adalah keajaiban bahwa aku bertemu denganmu  
Sebuah takdir kecil terbatas..  
Dan perasaan besar terbatas..**_

Kyuhyun memarkirkan motor _sport_nya didepan toko buah. Ia melepas helmnya lalu merapihkan penampilannya,saat begini,selalu banyak remaja putri yang menoleh kearahnya sambil berteriak-teriak girang kekaguman. _"Kau memang tampan,Cho Kyuhyun,"_ batinnya narsis sambil melirik siluet dirinya di kaca spion motor.

Kaki panjang Kyuhyun melangkah menuju pintu kaca toko buah tersebut. Dibukannya pintu kaca itu,aroma buah-buahan segar langsung menguar memasuki indra penciuman Kyuhyun.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

**DEG!**

Mata _obsidian_ Kyuhyun terpaku. Suara lembut yang menyambutnya itu membuat hatinya menatap sosok indah yang kini dihadapannya. Seorang _Namja _berparas imut dan cantik,seperti _yeoja_. Pipinya berisi dan tampak semburat pink tipis menghiasinya. Kulit putih langsatnya terlihat halus dan bersih. Bibir merah delimanya yang berbentuk _shape-_M. Dan sepasang mata rubahnya yang bening mengerjap-ngerjap dengan polosnya. "Anu..ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Ah!" Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya,lalu menepuk-nepuk pelan pipinya. Kyuhyun terlihat salah tingkah. Pemuda cantik didepannya tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

"Ingin beli apa,Tuan?"

"Sa-saya.. ingin beli nanas."

"Untuk ibu hamil?"

"Ne."

Mata rubah Pemuda cantik itu terbelak kaget,ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. "Sebaiknya Anda jangan membeli buah nanas untuk seorang Ibu Hamil. Itu bisa membuat janinnya keguguran."

"Hee?" Kyuhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Otaknya yang terbilang jenius itu mencerna perkataan _namja _didepannya dengan cepat. Seketika Kyuhyun langsung membulatkan matanya,kenapa Ia bisa sampai lupa kalau buah nanas itu mengandung enzim bromelin yang bersifat panas sehingga membuat janin lemah. _"Kenapa kau terlihat seperti orang bodoh,Cho!"_

Pemuda cantik itu menahan ketawa melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun makin salah tingkah sambil merutuki dirinya dalam hati. "Jadi.. apakah anda ingin mengubah pesanan?"

"N-ne.. saya mengganti pesanan."

"Bagaimana dengan buah jeruk? Itu sangat baik untuk Ibu Hamil."

"Ya. Saya pesan itu saja."

_**Tidak ada satu arti khusus  
Dalam setiap kata-katamu  
Tapi seperti bisikan…  
Suaramu selalu membuatku merasa damai**_

.

.

.

"YAK,JELEK. KENAPA KAU MALAH MEMBELIKANKU JERUK? KAU MAU MEMBUAT KEPONAKANMU INI NGECES TERUS?!"

Kyuhyun menutup kedua telinganya. Baru saja Ia datang membawa oleh-oleh untuk _noona_-nya itu,dirinya langsung disembur dengan banyak ocehan. _"Geez,dasar Ibu Hamil sangat sensitive!"_

"Lebih baik anakmu ngeces terus,atau anakmu keguguran?!"

Heechul menatap tajam Kyuhyun. "Apa-apaan kau ini. Menyumpahkan anakku keguguran,_eoh_?!"

"Bukan menyumpahkanmu. Tapi aku beri tahu,kalau kau mengkonsumsi nanas saat hamil begini kau mau janin didalam perutmu keguguran atau minimalnya cacat fisik?"

Heechul terdiam. Tangan halusnya mengelus lembut perutnya yang besar berisi cabang bayi itu. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan adik laki-lakinya.

"Nah sekarang terima saja jeruk itu. Toh,rasanya sama-sama asam dan manis," ucap Kyuhyun tangannya ikut mengelus perut besar Heechul. "Keponakanku,jangan keras kepala seperti Ibu mu ya," seketika Kyuhyun langsung berlari menuju kamarnya sebelum dijitak sayang kembali oleh kakaknya.

.

.

.

_**Jam yang berputar dan berputar..  
Kecepatannya berangsur-angsur jadi cepat  
Jika meraih perasaan,berkali-kali warna berubah..**_

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul jam 3 Pagi.

Kyuhyun berguling-guling gelisah di ranjang yang terbalut _bedcover _bewarna biru laut. Entah kenapa,rasa kantuk belum mendera dirinya. Mata hitam kelamnya menatap kosong kearah langit-langit kamar. Apa yang terjadi pada dirinya?

_**Hanya kata 'cinta'  
Ah,Itu mengangguku..**_

Pikiran Kyuhyun dikelilingi oleh bayang-bayang _Namja _cantik pelayan toko buah tadi. Apakah Kyuhyun tengah dilanda cinta pada pandangan pertama? Baru pertama kali Ia langsung jatuh kedalam pesona seseorang,biasanya orang-orang yang akan jatuh kedalam pesonannya.

Tanpa disadari,senyum Kyuhyun terkembang "Ah,sialan. Aku belum menanyakan namanya.."

_**Ditengah pemadangan seperti apapun  
Aku hanya membutuhkan sosokmu  
Aku tak dapat mengatakan I Love You?  
Hati yang berbunga-bunga tersenyum  
Dipenuhi buah-buahan asam manis  
Dimanapun senyumanku terus berlanjut..**_

Handphone Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berdering sementara. Kyuhyun meraih benda tersebut lalu membaca sebuah _e-mail _dari teman akrabnya,Lee Donghae.

"_**Belum Tidur?"**_

Kyuhyun mengetik cepat dan membalas _e-mail _dari Donghae. _**"Belum. Kau kenapa belum tidur?"**_

Dengan cepat juga,Donghae membalas _e-mail_ nya _**"Aku sedang video-call dengan Hyukjae,makanya aku tidak bisa tidur,hehehe.. kau sendiri?"**_

"Pantas saja.." gumam Kyuhyun. Ia kembali membalas _e-mail_ sahabatnya. **"**_**Aku sedang memikirkan seseorang. Sepertinya aku sedang jatuh cinta."**_

"_**Kau sedang jatuh cinta? Hahaha…Jangan bercanda,Cho Kyuhyun."**_

"_**Aku serius,Lee Donghae." **_Hendak Kyuhyun membalas _e-mail _tiba-tiba Handphonenya mati. Kyuhyun berdecak sebal,Ia lupa mengisi baterai Handphonenya.

_**Siapa pun aku bicara tentang cinta  
Semua orang akan mengatakan tidak seimbang nya  
Tapi itu tak masalah,kan?  
Aku hanya sangat mencintaimu..**_

.

.

.

_**Lihat? Setiap kali kamu menyadari,aku memikirkanmu..**_

Aroma buah-buahan segara kembali menguar di indra penciuman Kyuhyun. Kakinya melangkah masuk lebih dalam toko buah yang tak lama Ia kunjungi. Tempat pertama kali Ia bertemu _Namja _cantik pencuri hatinya itu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Ah,suara lembut yang membuat perasaan Kyuhyun menjadi tenang. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Senyum lebar menghiasi bibir _kissable _tebal Kyuhyun. "Saya ingin memesan apel."

"Untuk Ibu Hamil lagi?"

"Ne."

_Namja _cantik itu mengangguk. Ia mulai memilihkan apel-apel segar yang menurutnya bagus. Tiba-tiba gerakan _Namja _itu terhenti. "Kau sudah punya istri,ya?"

Kyuhyun terbelak. Ia langsung menggeleng "Tidak."

"Tapi,Ibu Hamil itu siapa?"

"Ah.. itu _noona_-ku. Ia tengah mengandung lima bulan," jawab Kyuhyun. Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari,senyum puas terkembang di bibir _shape_-M _Namja _pelayan itu.

"Mianhae aku bertanya yang aneh-aneh," _Namja _cantik itu langsung berbalik dan tersenyum lembut. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun berdesir melihatnya, "Apakah _noona_-mu menyukai kucing?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap. "_Ne_. Dia malah sangat menyukainya. Dulu,Ia mempunya kucing lebih dari tiga. Menyebabkan aku sampai sesak nafas," mendengar ucapan jujur Kyuhyun. _Namja _pelayan itu tertawa renyah. Kyuhyun jadi salah tingkah lagi.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin membuat hadiah untuk _noona_-mu yang pecinta kucing itu," kata _Namja _itu antusias. Tangan lembutnya segera mengenggam tangan Kyuhyun. Hampir membuat jantung Kyuhyun melompat keluar. "Akan kuajari kau juga cara membuat hadiah ini."

Tatapan Kyuhyun meneduh menatap punggung _Namja _cantik itu, "Ah,siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Lee Sungmin. Kau?"

"Namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Salam kenal."

.

.

.

_**Ditengah pemandangan seperti apapun  
Aku hanya membutuhkan sosokmu  
Saat mulai hujan pun entah kenapa perasaanku senang  
hati yang berbunga-bunga tersenyum  
dipenuhi buah-buahan asam manis  
Kapan pun senyumku terus berlanjut..**_

Mata bulat Heechul berbinar senang melihat potongan-potongan apel yang lucu berbentuk seperti kucing. "Ah,aku tidak tega memakan ini,Kyu. Sangat unik dan menggemaskan,ingin ku koleksi saja," ucap Ibu Hamil itu,bibirnya tidak berhenti untuk tersenyum.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil melihat kakak perempuannya yang terlalu bahagia. "Kenapa tidak kau foto saja,_noon_?" usul pemuda berambut ikal itu.

"Ah,benar juga!" Heechul segera meraih handphone-nya. Ia arahkan kamera handphone-nya ke piring berisi potongan-potongan apel berbentuk kucing tersebut. "Aku _upload _ini ke _twitter._ Lalu mengirimkannya ke Hannie~"

"_Aigoo,noon_. Jiwa narsismu keluar lagi," Kyuhyun geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah _noona_-nya. Tangan pucatnya diam-diam usil hendak menyentuh apel milik sang kakak. Tapi dengan cepat,Heechul menepis kasar tangan Kyuhyun. "Aduh,sakit!"

"Makanya, jangan sembarang menyentuh apelku!"

"Ish.. dasar nenek lampir pelit!" ucap Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat,tangan Heechul menjitak—lagi—kepala adiknya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Pemuda itu kembali meringis kesakitan.

_Obsidian_ Kyuhyun menatap dalam jendela di dekatnya,di luar sana hujan turun dengan derasnya. Senyum lembut dan tulus terukir kembali di bibir tebal pemuda pucat itu.

"_Lee Sungmin. Nama yang manis.."_

.

.

.

_**Ditengah pemandangan seperti apapun  
Aku hanya membutuhkan sosokmu  
Tapi aku tak punya keberanian untuk mengatakan cinta  
Hati yang berbunga-bunga dan tersenyum  
Dipenuhi buah-buahan asam manis  
Tapi aku tak punya keberanian untuk mengtakan sangat suka**_

Kyuhyun mengatur detak jantungnya yang tak karuan saat pemuda itu sudah sampai dan tengah berdiri di depan pintu sebuah toko buah yang sudah Ia kunjungi beberapa kali.

Tangan pucatnya menekan kenop pintu toko itu dengan pelan dan membuka pintunya. Aroma buah-buahan segar kembali merasuki indra penciumannya.

"Ah,Kyunnie. Kau sudah datang?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Pemuda itu menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang menyusun buah-buahan kedalam keranjang. "Boleh kubantu,Ming?"

"Tentu saja. Sini-sini," Sungmin menyeret sebuah kursi mendekatkannya disampingnya. Kyuhyun dengan cepat duduk di samping Sungmin.

Jantung Kyuhyun kembali berdetak tidak karuan. Jaraknya sangat dekat dengan Sungmin,Ia bisa merasakan deru nafas lembut pemuda kelinci itu. Kyuhyun terdiam sambil menatap Sungmin.

"Kenapa diam? Ayo bantu."

Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ah,_n-ne_.." dengan cepat pemuda itu membantu Sungmin menyusun buah kedalam keranjang.

"Ming"

"Kyu"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin segera menoleh kearah sang lawan bicara. Senyum kembali terkembang di bibir Kyuhyun. "K-kau saja duluan,"

Sungmin mengangguk,pemuda kelinci itu segera berdiri dari duduknya "Aku kebelakang sebentar ya,Kyu. Tidak lama kok," Kyuhyun mengangguk mengizinkan Sungmin pergi kebelakang.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat,saat sosok Sungmin menghilang dibalik pintu ruang karyawan. Kyuhyun memukul-mukul pelan dadanya sendiri,meredakan rasa deg-deggan di Jantungnya.

"_Aigoo.. kenapa hanya mengatakan kata 'saranghae' susahnya minta ampun.."_ batin Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu menarik-narik rambutnya kesal.

Tiba-tiba bunyi pintu terbuka terdengar dari belakang. Kyuhyun menoleh,dahinya mengkerut melihat Sungmin yang sedang membawa sebuah kotak kue berukuran sedang. "Apa itu?"

Sungmin duduk kembali disamping Kyuhyun. Senyum cantik terukir dibibir _shape_-M nya "Kue untukmu," pemuda itu menaruh kotak kue dihadapan Kyuhyun.

Mata Kyuhyun terbelak kaget,ditatapnya kotak kue tersebut dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Untukku? Ah,terimakasih.."

"Aku membuat kue itu sendiri lho," ucap Sungmin,ia mengambil sebuah _note_ kecil lalu membaca isi _note_ tersebut. Kepalanya ia tundukkan,entahlah apa yang tengah dirasakan _namja _kelinci itu. "K-kau boleh membukanya kok,Kyu."

Penasaran. Kyuhyun mengarahkan tangannya kearah penutup kotak, lalu dibukanya perlahan. Mata hitam kelamnya menatap sebuah _strawberry shortcake _berukuran sedang didalam kotak kue tersebut. Terlihat sangat manis dan lezat. Namun,ada yang mengganjal pengeliatan Kyuhyun. Diatas permukaan _shortcake _itu terdapat sebuah tulisan yang ditulis dengan selai stroberi. Membentuk kata.. _**I Love You**_.

"Ming,maksud kata—"

"_Saranghae_.." ucap Sungmin sedikit berbisik. Kepala pemuda kelinci itu makin tertunduk. Semburat merah merona menghiasi pipi gembulnya,tangannya meremas-remas _apron_ pelayannya cemas. "A-aku menyukaimu,Kyu. Aku mencintaimu.."

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mendekap tubuh Sungmin lembut. Dielusnya rambut kemerahan Sungmin. "Seharusnya,aku yang mengatakan ini lebih awal,Ming.." Kyuhyun menangkup wajah Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya lembut. Ditatapnya wajah Sungmin yang tambah cantik dengan rona merah menahan malu disekitar pipinya.

"_Nado saranghae…_ Aku juga mencintaimu,Ming."

.

.

.

.

_Joy_

.

.

.

.

**END  
**

* * *

Bagaimana? Membosankan ya? hehehe.. mianhae kalau lirik lagu sama ceritanya rada gak nyambung.

**ATTENTION : **

**JUJUR. **_**SAYA**** BUKAN SUPER GENERATION SHIPPER (SUGEN SHIPPER) **_**JUSTRU, _SAYA _**_**ANTIS SUGEN SHIPPER. SAYA SEORANG **__**FUJOSHI**__**. **_**DAN**_** SAYA SEORANG **__**KYUMIN SHIPPER/JOYERS**__**.**_

Untuk FF **"I Just Your Slave" **saya hentikan dan saya hapus dari FFn. Saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya bagi kalian yang menganggap saya merendahkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dan melebih-lebihkan tokoh perempuannya di fanfict itu. Saya mencintai Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Niat saya buat FF itu ingin membuat sesuatu yang berbeda dari fanfict-fanfict KyuMin bergenre mature seperti yang lain. Tapi malah ditanggapi dengan respon yang gak enak. Daripada saya lanjuti cerita FF itu,jadi saya hapus saja. Saya juga masih amatir dalam membuat fanfict dewasa.

Sekali lagi, **Saya Mohon Maaf readerdul..**

_**Sign,Junra.  
**_**LOVE & PEACE. KEEP CALM AND SUPPORT KYUMIN! **


End file.
